The Hunger Games-Titans Style!
by Kyd Wykkyd-Raven
Summary: The Hunger Games have arrived. Only two shall win, who will survive? There is a poll coming up shortly to choose who gets to play in the Hunger Games, and who wins. VOTE!
1. Prologue

This is my second story on the web and I hope you like it! This is pretty much The Hunger Games Titans Style. I'll be setting up a poll so you can choose who gets to play, who dies, and who wins!

* * *

Prologue

Today was the day. They day of the reaping. You could see kids happily playing ball on the shore of the Titans Tower;scuh excitement in throwing that small ball back and forth. But for us Titans, there was nothing to be excited about. On this day, 24 unfortunate Titans will be chosen out of a black wicker basket to fight to the death in an arena. All of Jump City watches this event, after all, it's mandatory. Usually we just grit our teeth and wait for it to end. The only people that actually like watching it is the villains. Not anymore. This year there would be 12 heros and 12 villains. In exactly 12 hours the 24 would be whisked away to a far off arena, never to bee seen again. This was our last day of freedom-we'd better enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness! I'm making the poll right now so VOTE!


	2. Chapter 1

The reaping has arrived...thanks to eveyone who voted! And sorry it took so long! Oh and by the way, I counted Terra as a villain, so consider her as one in the reaping.

* * *

Normal POV:

The gray overcast gave the tower a gloomy. Titans and villains filed in the common room, one by one. they all stood in a single file line. Everything in the tower was gray, and there were countless rows of black metal seats. In front of the seats there was a long table with a white cloth covering it. On the table sat two bowls with slips of paper in it. The teens sat in their seats and waited in eerie silence. Robin, of course being the leader of the team, stood up and walked over to the table.

"Happy second annual Hunger Games!" He said in his fake cheery voice. "I would like to welcome our first Victor to the stage, Herald!"

Herald got out of his seat and walked towards the table. Robin shook his hand and went back to his seat.

"Okay, this year I am proud to announce that we are letting two heros and two villains win!" The common room filled with applause and cheers. "Now, it is time for the reaping. If and when your name is called, please come and sit in these seats up here." Herald gestured to a row of 24 seats. "Lets do the villains first." He slowly put his hand in the bowl on the left. Herald drew out a slip of white paper and read the name on it.

"Cheshire!"

The vietnamese girl slowly got up out of her seat, her hand clenched into fists, and sat in one of the seats. Herald repeated this 11 more times.

"Punk Rocket!"

"See-More!"

"XL Terrestrial!"

"Angel!"

"Terra!"

"Plasmus!"

"Mumbo!"

"Red X"

"Kitten!"

"Mammoth!"

"Kyd Wykkyd."

The half demon slowly got up, face expessionless. He took his seat next to XL Terrestrial and said nothing.

Herald dumped the rest of the slips of paper into a trash can and went to the bowl on the right. "Now for the heroes." He said, his face showing sadness and anger.

"Kole!"

"Jericho!"

"Cyborg!"

"Bumblebee!"

"Starfire!"

"Robin!"

"Aqualad!"

"Argent!"

"Kid Flash!"

"Jinx!"

"Beast Boy!"

"And last of all..."

"Raven."

Raven remained expressionless as she walked to her seat, unlike Beast Boy. He stumbled up to the seats, muttering to himself. Raven found herself beside Kyd Wykkyd and Beast Boy. She could see tears welling up in his eyes.

Herald glanced at the 24 tributes, then sighed.

"Happy Hunger Games!" He said bitterly.

Yes, happy Hunger Games indeed.


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2 is here!

* * *

Raven POV:

I walked into the common room to say my last goodbyes to my friends that didn't get picked. Herald was the first to come up to me.

"See you in Hell," I say.

"I'll see you before that," Herald says and takes my hand. "I'm supposed to be the hero's sponsor. So I'll see you both on the train." He walks away to talk to Robin and Starfire. Speedy walks up to me.

"Heyyy..." He trails off. "Look, I'm not even going to try and sugar coat this. Just try, try, and try. You may not make it out, but I just know youll make it far. I'll be rooting for you!" He walks away leaving me sort of dumbfounded.

"What was that about?" Beast Boy asks.

"I honestly don't know...I guess it was a pep talk?" I trailed off as Herald made an announcement into a megaphone.

"Attention all tributes! The train leaves in five minutes, so please say your final goodbyes and head towards the exit!"

I make my way to the elevator with Beast Boy following. He turns into a dolphin and I ride him all the way to shore. I know, I know, I don't usually ride animals or in that case Beast Boy to shore, but I wanted to do something different today. Today was most likely my last day of freedom, so..yeah. We quickly arrive at the train station where there's a giant silver train on the tracks. It's metal reflects everything off of it, so it looks like a gigantic mirror. Reporters and just plain people surround the train, wanting to catch a glimpse of the chosen Titans. Everywhere we went, reporters were jabbing microphones into our faces, and people holding out pads and pens for autographs.

"Just ignore them Beast Boy," I say and take his hand. We board the train and sit in a cabin marked 'Beast Boy& Raven'.

"So..." Beast Boy tries to make some conversation. "Where do you think this arena is?"

"I don't know and I don't care," I snap and direct my attention to the window. "It won't matter, we won't make it out alive anyways."

Beast Boy sighs and takes my hand. "Hey, don't say that-" I cut him off snatch my hand away before he can finish his sentence.

"No, Beast Boy. No."

We sit in awkward silence for about five minutes until we hear the doors slam shut. The train gradually picks up speed, toots its horn one, two, three times, turn the corner into a tunnel, and we're gone.


	4. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

Hey guys...I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween! Anyways, I think I will be taking a short break from updating my stories because, well, I just haven't been in a good mood for a while now. So unless you want everyone to die or something worse in the stories I write, then please accept that I just need some time. Anyways, I'll be back in about a week, so see you then!

-Kyd Wykkyd-Raven


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! now the action and drama will begin! Kyd Wykkyd&Raven fans, i think you'll like this story!

* * *

Raven sprinted to the giant metal cornucopia in the middle of the field. She watched around her to make sure she didn't get attacked from the side. The cornucopia neared, and she could make out a huge camper pack in reach of her magical abilities.

"Azarath Metrios Zinth-oof!" Raven's concentration was cut off by Angel ramming into her side. The teen pulled out a knife and smirked.

"I can't believe how long I've waited for this," Angel said while moving the knife onto her throat. "Any last words?"

Raven just smiled a creepy, demonic smile, and with the second of surprise from Angel, punched her in the face.

"Bye!" Raven called back to the girl while grabbing the camper pack. Her senses kicked in again, and she remembered Angel wasn't the only enemy out here. Raven broke into a run, heading for the woods, when a bloodcurdling screech filled the air.

"Kitten!" A cry that sounded like Red X's rung in the air. A cannon went off in the distance.

The Hunger Games have begun indeed.


End file.
